"Townsperson B"
B"|"Murabito B"}} is the seventy-fifth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 40th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2013 series. Overview Yachi is given purpose and meaning to join the Karasuno Male Volleyball Club as a manager Plot While Yachi is waiting for Kiyoko to change out of her club gear, she overhears Takeda telling Keishin that due to a tight budget, he is unsure of what to do. Keishin then suggests asking the alumni but since he suggested that, Takeda suggested to use his savings to which Keishin stops and tells him to save it for his future marriage. Yachi is later asked by Hinata whether she would become an official manager for the team but before she answers him, Tanaka and Nishinoya also approach her and tells her that she has to join the team for the sake of seeing Kiyoko talk more. Daichi and Sugawara later come in to stop their persistent requests. After that, Yachi tells them she feels happy (most likely from the attention) as she was never really needed or did anything and she gives an example through a play where she plays the role of an extra character (e.g: villager B). She also emphasizes that Kiyoko's previous act of recruiting her to be a manager also made her happy. Tanaka interrupts her by saying that he 'understood' how she felt with an example of "If Kiyoko cheats my money, I wouldn't mind!". Nishinoya admires this and calls Tanaka manly but to the others, it was clearly way off from what Yachi was trying to say. Hinata is suddenly reminded of the text he received from Kenma and showed it to the others which said that Nekoma advanced to the second prelims. The next day, Kiyoko asks Yachi to set up eight folding chairs for the day's opponents, Oginishi High Boy's Volleyball Team, who were arriving at 4.30p.m. Hinata slaps his face which shocks Yachi and says that they won't lose. Yachi is confused and asks him why he was working hard over a friendly match and Hinata replies that he wanted to get stronger and win. Yachi then comments how Hinata seems to have reasons for feeling this way but Hinata became confused by her words and asks her in an intimidating way why anyone would want to lose (OR why someone needed "a reason to not want to lose"). Daichi sensed that Yachi was tense from this and was about to interfere but Hinata quickly asks Kageyama the same question he gave to Yachi which Kageyama replies which Yachi interpreted as having an appetite equals to winning. Just then the opponents arrive and the team lines up to greet them. Around the same time, the opponents' coaches are shown to be talking about Karasuno's nicknames of 'flightless crows' etc. but 1 of them disagrees with the use of the nicknames as he states that Karasuno clearly has become better. Back in the gym, Yachi sees the members changing into their competition gear and is embarrassed but Kiyoko tells her that it is the norm. Nishinoya takes note that Asahi is wearing a cool 'strap' but turns out to be a hairband which he wore because Kiyoko commented that tying up his hair made her worry that he would bald. As the match starts, Yachi takes note how serious they seemed to be when going onto the court and throughout the match, she sees Hinata do his spike and is amazed. After the match, Yachi complements him and Hinata, in turn, asks her again to be their club's manager. Soon, their conversation goes back to the villager B topic and at 1 point, Hinata shouts that Villager B roles have good points as well. Remembering that while at home, Yachi is seen to be motivated. Debut *Ogi Nishi High Boys' Volleyball Team (names still unrevealed) Appearances *Kiyoko Shimizu *Hitoka Yachi *Keishin Ukai *Ittetsu Takeda *Shōyō Hinata *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Yū Nishinoya *Daichi Sawamura *Kōshi Sugawara *Asahi Azumane *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Kei Tsukishima *Tobio Kageyama Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia *When they were children, both Hinata and Yachi played “Villager B” in a play. Kageyama played the moon once, and Asahi a horse. *In the official English manga release this chapter is called "Villager B."https://www.viz.com/read/manga/product/haikyu-volume-9/12529 Reference Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 9 Category:Manga Category:Tokyo Expedition Arc